


Metamorphosis

by Kitsune1818



Series: Inspired by Fanfiction [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Foot Leonardo (TMNT), Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1818/pseuds/Kitsune1818
Summary: Fanart for Runawaydirtbag fic Metamorphosis.
Series: Inspired by Fanfiction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runawaydirtbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaydirtbag/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442987) by [runawaydirtbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaydirtbag/pseuds/runawaydirtbag). 



> The art is in itself gen, but the fic that inspired it has disturbing imagery and body horror, if you want to read it PLEASE READ THE TAGS OF THE FIC.


End file.
